


In Which Karkat Decides To Indulge Himself After Dave Turns Him On

by UnnoticedGermanic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Am I tagging right?, Bulges and Nooks, First story, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Was that even a tag, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnoticedGermanic/pseuds/UnnoticedGermanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much all in the title .. </p>
<p>To sum it up. Karkat Vantas decides to pleasure himself after getting turned on . </p>
<p>(PROBABLY LOTS OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES . WILL EDIT LATER) </p>
<p>~Hussie Owns Homestuck~</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Karkat Decides To Indulge Himself After Dave Turns Him On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first published story on here. Please no hate. And If you don't like this stuff . Leave !

Karkat ran into his so called 'room' quickly, a red flush staining his grey cheeks. Dave had angered him ...again. but this time he went too far.   
Dave had touched Karkat's horns.   
So now here that certain troll is, sitting on his human bed, his back against the wall. His legs were sprawled out and he puffed his cheeks out in frustration as the uncomfortable warmth spread in his lower regions.   
Karkat was so ..so pissed, yet ...a little turned on at the same time. Okay scratch that more like A LOT turned on. So he reached his hand down and unzipped his pants, slipping them off in a swift tug. He felt a little less cramped than before having his strained bulge cooped up in his pants..  
Karkat leaned his head against the wall as his thoughts flooded of very erotic images of his flush. And as if he did this everyday, his hand naturally went down and palmed himself.Through his boxers. He let out a breathy moan as that warm feeling wasn't uncomfortable, but pleasurable. The images in his head became more and more erotic, and just palming himself wasn't enough, so just like his pants. Karkat took his last but of clothing that covered his genitals. And his bulge wriggled about as a gentle moan escaped his lips.   
Karkat's hand slowly stroked his bulge as his head rubbed against the wall once more, scraping his small horns against the painted surface. His bulge wriggled around once more and curled around his finger as his other hand came down to stroke the appendage. The flush on his cheeks was getting darker as each stroke sent a wave of pleasure through his body.   
"D...Dave" he grunted as one of his hands formed around his bulge, pumping it. He repeated the name each time his hand gave another pump.To his bulge.   
Karkat's nook started aching from emptiness, until his free hand that wasn't pumping his bulge slowly pushed a finger inside, his dripping material making it easier to slip inside and explore his lower cavern. A gasp rose out of his mouth as he suddenly added another fingers, slowly pushing in and out of his nook. His other hand still pumping and rubbing at his bulge.   
Karkat closed his eyes and imagined that his hands were no longer his, but replaced with the slight bigger ones of Dave Strider. More moans whimpered from his lips as Dave's name was grunted and spat in a seductive fashion as Karkat continued to pleasure himself. His hand occupying his bulge got faster. The same happened to his fingers, plunging in and out of his nook at a great speed as his abdomen felt as it was on fire.Karkat bit his lip, his eyes still closed as the pace of his hands got faster with each grunt. The fire building inside of him was too much for him as his nook clenched tightly around his fingers and his bulge released red genetic material onto the human bed. It wasn't until Karkat pulled his fingers out of his abused nook as he realized that he forgot a bucket. He gazed down at the pool of candy red material. "Shit..." he grumbled and connected his hand to his face engaging in a facepalm as pure annoyance once again filled his system and he started to clean up the mess he made, he had enjoyed that moment of pleasure while it lasted, but for now. He had to once again..deal with Shit. 

THE FUCKING END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read my shamefully terrible writing ...


End file.
